


Iucundita

by Emma Grant (emmagrant01)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/Emma%20Grant
Summary: Harry finds a useful spell in the margin of his potions text.  (Set during HBP.)





	Iucundita

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"If you knew what was best you'd stop reading that book and start working out how to get that memory!" Hermione hissed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes in response, keeping his gaze on the textbook. He'd been trying to get Slughorn alone for weeks now, but the man was having none of it. Harry didn't know what to try next. He'd hoped the Prince might have some advice.  
  
"Hermione, will you lay off the Prince, for once?" Ron groaned, looking up from his parchment. "He's helped Harry so far, hasn't he? He might be of use in this area as well."  
  
Hermione tucked a stray strand of her bushy hair behind her ears. "I don't like that book."  
  
"That much is obvious," Harry replied. He closed the book and slipped it into his rucksack. "Well, I'm knackered. 'Night."  
  
He left Ron and Hermione behind and headed up the stairs to the sixth year boys' dormitory. He undressed, put on his pyjamas, had a piss, and brushed his teeth. He finally settled into bed and pulled the curtains closed around him.  
  
He stared at the crimson canopy above his bed for three full minutes before he finally reached for _Advanced Potion-Making_. Whispering a _lumos_ , he turned to a page he'd dog-eared and stared at the margin.  
  
 _Iucundita -- only when you're alone_ , the Prince had written in his narrow scrawl. Despite Hermione's frequent admonitions, Harry was convinced the Prince had been a boy. He sincerely doubted girls would go to the trouble to invent some of the spells he'd uncovered in the book.  
  
He hadn't tried this one yet, but he had an idea about what it was for. He let the open book fall against his chest as his hand drifted down his body to trace the outline of his penis through the fabric of his pyjamas. He closed his eyes and thought about Ginny, about the way her red hair had glittered in the lamplight of the common room tonight as she'd--  
  
He wrinkled his nose. No, that wouldn't do. Ron would murder him if he ever found out Harry fantasized about his sister like that. Unbidden, an image of himself pounding into Ginny filled his mind, with Ron watching, horrified.  
  
On the other hand -- his fingers wrapped around his hardening length -- maybe Ron wouldn't mind after all. Maybe he would even get off on the sight of Harry between his sister's thighs, his nose buried in red curls. He was sure her hair was red down there too, because Ron's was -- he'd seen that much in the showers.  
  
Harry slid his hand under his pyjama bottoms and sucked in a breath. It was time for that spell. He opened his eyes and peeked at the book once more, where the Prince had scrawled the spell.  
  
" _Iucundita_ ," Harry whispered, not trusting his ability to perform non-verbal incantations just yet.  
  
At first, nothing seemed to have happened. Harry waited in the darkness, apprehensive. He felt nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps the spell did something else, after all?  
  
He stroked his erection again, and nearly cried out loud.  
  
He'd never felt anything like it before -- though he knew it was his own fingers wrapped around his prick, the sensation was altogether different. It was warm and wet, and the pressure was distinctly different from the feeling of his hand. He stroked down and felt it again, this time could nearly feel liquid dripping down his shaft.  
  
After a few more mind-numbing strokes, he understood what the spell did -- it simulated a blow job. He'd never experienced that before, so he was only guessing, but the sensation of wet heat and suction on his cock could only have intended to be a mouth.  
  
He stroked and stroked, and _felt_ , letting his mind wander as he did. It was Ginny's mouth on his prick in his mind, that long red hair brushing his thighs as her head moved. Ron was there too, his hands sliding over Harry's shoulders and across his bare chest, and then--  
  
Harry shook his head to clear it, focusing instead on the feeling generated by the spell. The faster he moved his hand, the more intense the suction became -- hot and wet, and fueling his fantasies in ways he couldn't have imagined before.  
  
In an effort to shift his attention from Ron, he moved his Ginny blow job fantasy to a deserted corridor, under his invisibility cloak. A few students walked past, but none could see Ginny sucking him off. He bit his lip to keep from making any noise.  
  
His hand moved faster. In his mind, Ginny sucked harder, fondling his balls at the same time, her tongue curling around the head of his cock. He could almost feel the invisibility cloak against his skin, hiding him -- _them_ \-- from prying eyes. Malfoy himself walked by, stopping right beside them, and looked down. In his mind, Harry stared right into Malfoy's unseeing eyes, and came.  
  
He only just caught himself in time to keep from making noise. The other boys had entered the room since he'd pulled the curtains, after all, and probably knew exactly what he was up to.  
  
But Harry didn't care if they all knew -- it was definitely the best orgasm he'd ever had. His entire body tingled still, and a sense of sleepiness settled over him with surprising speed.  
  
He had to spell away a bit of jizz he'd got on the book before he tucked it into his bag again. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and yawned. That spell was one to remember. He might even share it with Ron -- eventually.  
  
+++  
  
Many floors below, Severus Snape blew out the lamp on his bedside table before sliding between the sheets of his bed and whispering, " _Iucundita_ ".  
  
+++  
  
FIN


End file.
